thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blockbuster Buster (show)
The Blockbuster Buster is a show by The Blockbuster Buster where he takes a look at blockbuster movies and sees if they really are as great as many people say. Or if they are as BAD as people say. Episodes *Coming Soon: The Blockbuster Buster (August 23rd, 2011) *Astro Boy (September 5th, 2011) *The Return of Swamp Thing (September 11th, 2011) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (September 18th, 2011) *Seed of Chucky (October 2nd, 2011) *Friday & Nightmare Remake Double Feature (October 9th, 2011) *Twilight - Eclipse (October 16th, 2011) *Red Riding Hood (October 22nd, 2011) *Little Vampire (October 29th, 2011) *Casting the Ninja Turtles (November 6th, 2011) *Kull the Conqueror (November 13th, 2011) *Thunderbirds (November 20th, 2011) *Top 10 Cartoons That Should Be Movies (November 27th, 2011) *Honest Review - Boondock Saints 2 (December 3rd, 2011) *Top 10 Dumb Daredevil Moments (December 4th, 2011) *Honest Review - The Young Sherlock Holmes (December 6th, 2011) *Honest Review - The Crow (December 13th, 2011) *Mystery Review (December 16th, 2011) *The Last Airbender (December 19th, 2011) *Honest Review - The Toy Story Trilogy (December 20th, 2011) *Top 10 Crossovers We Want to See (December 25th, 2011) *Honest Review - The Nightmare Before Christmas (December 27th, 2011) *Transformers - Revenge of the Fallen (January 1st, 2012) *ERod Reacts to the Ghost Rider 2 Trailer (January 3rd, 2012) *Alien vs. Predator (January 8th, 2012) *ERod Reacts to The Avengers Trailer (January 10th, 2012) *AVP: Requiem (January 15th, 2012) *Honest Review - Sym-Bionic Titan (January 17th, 2012) *Top 10 Exasperating X3 Moments (January 22nd, 2012) *Honest Review - Casey Jones The Movie (January 24th, 2012) *Casting the Spidey Villains (January 29th, 2012) *Top 10 Fantastic 4 Failures (February 5th, 2012) *Resident Evil 1 & 2 (February 12th, 2012) *Resident Evil - Extinction (February 19th, 2012) *Resident Evil - Afterlife (February 26th, 2012) *Wild Wild West (March 4th, 2012) *Brothers Grimm (March 11th, 2012) *Tarzan & the Lost City (March 18th, 2012) *Top 10 Hispanic Heroes (March 25th, 2012) *Honest Review - Green Lantern (March 27th, 2012) *Sucker Punch (April 1st, 2012) *Honest Review - Iron Man (April 4th, 2012) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (April 8th, 2012) *Honest Review - The Incredible Hulk (April 11th, 2012) *Scooby Doo (April 15th, 2012) *Honest Review - Iron Man 2 (April 18th, 2012) *The Cat in the Hat (April 22nd, 2012) *Honest Review - Thor (April 25th, 2012) *Casting the Marvel Heroes (April 29th, 2012) *Honest Review - Captain America (May 2nd, 2012) *Dylan Dog (May 9th, 2012) *Herbie Fully Loaded (May 13th, 2012) *Top 10 Lame LXG Moments (May 20th, 2012) *The Smurfs (May 27th, 2012) *Gulliver's Travels (June 3rd, 2012) *Top 10 WTF Moments That I Missed (June 10th, 2012) *Josie & the Pussycats (June 17th, 2012) *Jonah Hex (June 24th, 2012) *Honest Review - Spider-man 1 & 2 (June 27th, 2012) *Top 10 Asinine Avatar Moments (July 1st, 2012) *Honest Review - Spectacular Spider-Man (July 4th, 2012) *Casting the Teen Titans (July 8th, 2012) *Tribute to Harley Quinn (July 11th, 2012) *ERod vs Episode I, Vol. 1 (July 15th, 2012) *Honest Review - Batman Begins/The Dark Knight (July 18th, 2012) *ERod vs Episode I, Vol. 2 (July 22nd, 2012) *Top 10 Batman Intimidation Moments (July 25th, 2012) *ERod vs Episode I, Vol. 3 (July 29th, 2012) *Cars 2 (August 5th, 2012) *The Three Musketeers (August 12th, 2012) *Top 10 Crossovers that I Want to See (August 19th, 2012) *Transformers - Dark of the Moon (August 26th, 2012) *Marmaduke (September 2nd, 2012) *Top 10 Voice-Over Actors (September 9th, 2012) *Highlander: Endgame (September 16th, 2012) Links *The Blockbuster Buster on tgwtg.com Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG